1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and, more particularly, to a plasma display device and its address driving circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A plasma display device is one of the flat panel devices that have attracted attention recently. The plasma display device includes a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel includes a front panel, a rear panel and barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. A barrier ribs unit includes discharge cells. Each of the discharge cells corresponds to a pixel of the plasma display panel. When driving voltages are applied to each of the discharge cells through a plurality of electrodes, vacuum ultraviolet light is generated by discharge in each of the discharge cells. The ultraviolet light causes phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit visible light, and the plasma display panel, in turn, displays an image corresponding to input image data by using the visible light.
However, the plasma display device typically uses a high-level voltage for driving the electrodes which creates problematic heat radiation, energy inefficiency and electromagnetic interference (EMI).